1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to indicators and, more specifically, to a decorative article that can be attached to a nursing bra strap as an indicator of which breast the infant last feed from or will feed from next. In either case, the decorative article can be moved from one nursing bra strap to the other as a nursing breast system indicator. Shown in the prior art, breast nursing system indicators are apparatus that are included as an integral part of the nursing bra. Also known in the prior art are systems as simple as using a safety pin selectively attached to the strap or cup as a breast feeding system indicator. Both of these methods are utilitarian in nature and do not disclose the use of a nursing breast indicator as a piece of jewelry or similar article that is desirous of public display. Furthermore, the instant invention's indicator can be treasured as an heirloom or placed on any bra strap or undergarment as an item of jewelry, as well as, a bikini thong.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other indicator devices designed for nursing bras. Shown in the prior art are breast nursing system indicators comprising apparatus that are included as an integral part of the nursing bra. Also known in the prior art are systems using a safety pin attached to the strap or cup as a breast feeding system indicator.
While these indicators may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. Therefore it is felt that a need exists for a nursing bra breast feed indicator comprising releasably fastenable strap fasteners incorporating a releasably attachable decorative element that can be moved from one strap to the other as desired.